The Other Weasley
by bigcitydream
Summary: Everyone said it was written in the stars; Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, an everlasting love. But she knew better, she watched them fight, she witnessed the cheating, the hurt and most of all she knew Rose didn't know Scorpius as well as she did. Yet Molly Weasley was simply his best friend, the one that never got noticed, she was just the other Weasley.
1. Black Sheep

Disclaimer; I not do own anything from Harry Potter!

* * *

The Potter-Weasley clan were a tight knit family, like peanut butter and jelly, they simply mixed well. But there was always bound to be the black sheep of the family and unfortunately for Molly Weasley, the latter seemed to be just her luck.

There was a lot of promise from a young age that Molly would grow up to be just like her dad; strong-willed, powerful and striving to have a brilliant mind at academics. Although over the years she learnt quickly that promises were just excuses for empty words. Percy Weasley was anything but strong willed and powerful, he was a weak man with a stubborn streak who refused to love his family. At least this was Molly's perspective of life.

"Don't grow up to be the pompous fool I was," her dad would drill into her head after catching her playing well at Quidditch with her cousins. It seemed the elder wizard did not like sports very much and quidditch was a game for 'show off wizards' who weren't 'academically gifted'. Molly stopped playing quidditch at the mere age of eight when Percy refused to allow her on a broom.

If she could not play quidditch, Molly tried other ways to interact with her cousins. Exploding Snap was their favourite game of all, even if she only watched everyone else play. With Albus, who she shared the same age with, and Hugo sat around a table among her other older mischievous cousins James and Fred, they played bets on who would be the first to singe their eyebrows. Uncle Ron always found this part terribly funny, Molly still wondered why till this very day.

Then there were her other cousins; Roxanne and Rose were the ones you couldn't split apart and the two you couldn't join in with either. Often Molly watched them braid each others hair from a distance, she knew the boundaries and she learnt she wasn't allowed to hang out with them. It was after she had tried to do a simple plait in Rose's hair that her cousin had showed her first signs of spitefulness, pushing Molly away and calling her a squib. It wasn't her fault her cousin's had showed to possess magical skill before she had yet.

She loved the majority of her cousins more than she loved watching them play exploding snap every week. Fred was the one who managed to bring her out of her shell, even though he looked nothing like a Weasley with his dark hair and eyes, he walked and talked like one more than anyone else. After six hours on a sunday, once a week, Fred was the one to convince Percy to bring back Molly the following week to the burrow. Everyone either knew or sensed her dad wasn't keen on being there, a touch of awkwardness always fell around the room when he walked in. Although her grandmother, the other Molly, appeared to be the only one who didn't notice, the witch loved her family unconditionally.

It was when she hit the double figures, the big age of ten, when they stopped visiting the Weasleys and the Potters. Most of the family knew why, just no one wanted to clarify it; Molly Artemisia Weasley was a squib. Unlike her younger sister, Lucy, who showed magical talents from a young age, Molly was yet to blossom. It was an 'ill fortune' as her dad would call it, on the whole family. No one liked to associate themselves with Squibs, they were a hushed species by the magical community. Her mother was the first to acknowledge it and the first to break the news to Molly.

"I'm so sorry MoMo," she had said, her voice soft and understanding as she knelt down to her daughters height, "I know it's been your dream for a long time, but you won't be going to Hogwarts next year."

Molly was not really sure she understand; her dad had told her this magical school was where she would become the smartest and most powerful witch of all time, was it all only a dream? she soon realised a little while later it was just another empty promise.

Percy had refused to believe any of which his wife had insinuated, his first daughter was not a squib. He forbid to let her visit her cousins any longer, blaming the family's silly shenanigans for her lack of magical skill.

Hatred; that's what she felt whenever her dad would come home from work at the ministry. Everyday he would bring her home another spell book to learn from, and everyday she believed she was more muggle than witch. He never spoke to her or asked how her day was, all these questions were saved for her little sister.

Regretfully Molly grew hostile towards Lucy as their dad praised her for how one day she would make minister of magic. They never spoke , Lucy was the complete opposite of her. The other witch oozed confidence and self esteem whereas Molly became quiet and reserved. At dinner times whilst her family sat chattering away at the table, she would even sneak her dinner upstairs and eat quietly to herself.

The books her dad, or Percy as she called him now, had brought her were already read and stacked to one side. That was at least one skill she had learnt from him, to read and absorb information quickly. This was how her obsession with sports like Quidditch and winged horse racing began. It was a day in Diagon Alley after taking a couple of galleons from Percy's wallet, without him noticing of course, she had set off for the bookstore and purchased Quidditch through the ages and a book on winged horse racing. These books become her wizard version of the bible.

The long year from learning she was a squib passed painfully slowly. Her parents had sent her to a muggle primary school, much to Percy's dismay, and even there where she was surrounded by non magical folk like herself; she still daydreamed about being a witch. Soon the day arrived which everyone had been dreading; Hogwarts acceptance letters had been released.

Molly was stood behind the door to the living room that day when she heard her parents discussing how Lily and Albus had received their letters than morning. She peaked through the slit between the door and wall and watched silently. Sometimes she was glad she could act as though she was a ghost amongst the living, no one noticed her and she found she could eavesdrop on the most interesting conversations.

"We knew this day would come," Audrey spoke up.

Her dad was pacing back and forth the room, his head continuously shaking. "Don't patronize me, Audrey," Percy flicked his wife off with a sweep of his hand like the impatient man he was.

"We knew, and you won't face the truth," Audrey stated, standing her ground. Molly admired how strong her mother was at times like this, sometimes she wished she was more like her.

"Molly isn't going to hogwarts and that's that," she continued, "I know you still hold hope and I can understand that, but that ship sailed long ago. You need to stop flogging a dead hippogriff and accept her for who she is, Percy. She's our daughter first and foremost and we should love and protect her, can you do that?"

Now stood in front of her husband, Percy finally bowed his head in defeat, something Molly never thought she would see.

Dinner was more quiet than usual and what caused more silence was when Molly sat with the family at the table for the first time in a long time. Lucy, who was normally bragging about how she had levitated one of her dolls without even a wand, had not even spoken. It was awkward to say the least and all Molly could do was move the food on her plate around with her fork.

To make matters progressively worse, a knock came at the door in the middle of dinner and Percy hated nothing more than when anyone interrupted dinner. Molly watched, disinterested, as he stood from his seat to go answer it, she heard the slam of the front door and then she heard the flow of curse words that followed. Her father never swore without a plausible reason why, it was either the end of the world or he was granted minister of magic, neither seemed even possible.

Audrey briskly moved from her seat to the hall and even both sisters actually looked at one another when their mother screamed, "in the name of Merlin!".

As quick as their mother, the two hurried after her and it was Lucy who grabbed what was in her father's hands before Molly even had a chance.

"Bloody hell!" Lucy expressed, earning a slap around the head from Audrey, no nine year old of hers was allowed to swear.

To receive such reactions from her family made Molly believe that perhaps there had been a death in the family. Though with the smile her father beamed down at her, it couldn't be true.

"I knew it!" He enthused, clapping his hands together like a little child would in excitement, "I told you Audrey and you called me a fool, I knew it.. We have a witch in the family."

Molly blinked, it couldn't be right, it was downright impossible.

"Give it here," she almost commanded, taking the piece of parchment from her sister.

It was right there infront of her; a letter addressed to her name and the sentence 'You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Her first thoughts was that this was a prank demonstrated by her cousins James and Fred, yet no one could forge the Hogwarts envelope seal. Merlin's beard, It was genuine, she couldn't believe.

She, Molly Weasley, was not a squib but a witch... a living breathing witch.

* * *

Authors note; Thank you for reading! as some know children have to show magical signs to be a witch and attend Hogwarts, although JKR herself stated the possibility of late bloomers which I plan to explore in my own words. Next chapter will skip to year six where we meet Scorpius and the real plot behind this story!


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling, all I own are my OC's! 

* * *

It was the same scene that played out year throughout year. Molly found herself sat in the same old compartment, watching the same people board the train and witnessing the same conversation run between a certain silver blonde haired boy and his father. If it was not for the fact she had experienced boredom one summer and learnt to read lips, she would have had no clue what they were saying. What else was she suppose to learn when producing even the simplest of spells still came far more difficult to her than anyone else. Magic was a hard talent to master and she had the magical skill of a first year.

"We've already discussed this, boy," the elder Malfoy, Draco, grilled his son.

It was difficult not to laugh how Scorpius towered over his father. Watching the older wizard hold a look of scrutiny on his face as he looked up his son, Scorpius simply held a look of disinterest. He had stopped listening the Draco Malfoy a long time ago. Yet every year here they were, Draco would try his power as the son of a death eater to scare his son into doing what he said, and one of those things was staying away from the Weasleys. Of course Scorpius would nod and pretend to agree, but his actions throughout the year were the complete opposite.

His father stood up straight, trying to mimic his sons stature of confidence and spirit, it only made him look weaker. "Then we're clear?" Draco repeated the same as he did last year and Scorpius nodded, it was usually during this point of the conversation when he'd glance at her through the train's window and smirk.. of course he didn't anymore, he hadn't in two years. "No more Ruth-"

"Rose," Scorpius interjected.

His father ignored him, "-Weasley and no more summer sleepovers. Dear merlin, boy, her mothers a mudblood, I thought you knew better."

It was then Molly twisted herself away from the window, her back pressed against it as she hugged her knees. Unlike every other year, Scorpius' father did not mention any of the other Weasley's, only Rose. Which meant he knew the two were together and from the sounds of it, Scorpius had even taken her home over the summer.

She was used to the particular feeling that was arising within her, but with every encounter and every moment that passed, it only grew worse. It was like a black cloud of smoke, blurring her vision so she could not see straight. She became stupid, a foolish typical witch who filled her mind with lustful profanities and false illusions of Scorpius Malfoy and herself. The young witch despised it, in her eyes jealousy was sign of a weakness, and over the last five years at Hogwarts she had built herself up to be strong, not feeble.

The compartment slid open and Colton Mclaggen fell down onto the seats opposite her. When Molly meant he fell down, she meant Colton dramatically let himself fall, letting her know he had made an entrance.

"Another year at Hogwarts, another year of bollocks," he said with the silly Scottish accent of his and sighed, running a hair through his golden tips. She noticed he'd had a haircut over the summer. His once curly locks that made girls sigh when he purposely brushed them back from his face were gone, leaving behind a neater, shorter cut.

Molly could only smile, it was a no brainer when she was sorted into Gryffindor, but despite his half blood status with a muggle for a mother, Colton had been placed in Slytherin for his insidious mind. He was as sharp as a serpents tongue, although cocky to a fault. She remembered the first time she had met him; it was the very first potions class in her second year and the two had been paired to brew the hair-raising potion. Colton had insisted he knew the making process by heart and Molly, being the overtrusting witch she was, believed him. It was the worst mistake she could have ever made. With one of the main ingredients being a rats tail, the know-it-all wizard seem to forget this. Leaving a wrongfully brewed potion exploding in Molly's face and putting her in the hospital wing for a two week long stay.

You would think a Slytherin would laugh at the fact they had hurt a Gryffindor. No, not Colton. The boy constantly pestered her for two weeks straight whilst she was in the hospital wing. Recovering from severe burns and broken leg, no thanks to the table she fell into after blacking out, she was in no mood to be disturbed. However, Colton was a stubborn mutt, everyday he brought her chocolate frogs, fresh dinner from the kitchens and even a brand new book on the various broomsticks that had been released. How he knew she was a fan of quidditch, she had no clue. Molly, unfortunately, was a lenient person and soon forgave him, somehow gaining a close friend in the process.

"Oi, Pepper Anne, what's got your wand in a not, ey?" Colton poked her with his foot, creasing his eyebrows in concern.

Molly was once again stuck in her own world. It happened a lot, one moment someone was talking to her and the next moment she was thinking about what she was going to have for dinner that night. Some found it rude when she cut them off, it wasn't as if she could help it, she had a short attention span.

"Don't call me that," she glowered at the boy opposite her. For a long time he always called her these muggle names that were supposedly cartoon characters, Molly had no clue what he was going on about half the time.

Colton laughed, he always laughed at her, "Alright Freckles, now you gonna' tell me what's wrong or maybe I'll hex it outta' ya."

The thought of telling Colton about Scorpius made Molly want to laugh to herself. What was she suppose to say 'oh you know, I'm in love with our friend Scorpius and I'm jealous of his two year relationship with my cousin', it just wasn't something she could spit out.

"Like you said, another year of Hogwarts, another year of Thestral poop," she shrugged.

"_Shit_," He corrected her, barking laughter, "It doesn't hurt to swear, Mo."

And just like that they easily fell into the conversation about their summer. Colton bragged about seeing an older womans breasts, or as he puts it 'her tits were ripe!'. Why he chose to use a word that meant fruit or grain was at the readiness for harvesting and eating, she did not want to know. Whereas Molly repeated the same old summer story of trying to hack into her magical ability and failing at every point, on the brightside she could finally demonstrate the Lumos Maxima charm to be able to read in the dark.

"You just gotta' have some patient, red, you'll get there," he assured her.

"Patience is my weakest quality, you know that!"

"A quick temper is as well, it seems," once again, he chuckled.

Her tolerance for Colton was quickly waning, it was not until another figure appeared in the compartment that she let herself breath.

The now fluorescent pink haired girl smiled brightly at the two of them. Rowan Bones was taller than the usual girl her age and her chin short hair only made her height all that more greater. It seemed the summer had done a number for the girl, Molly could only scold as Colton stared at her chest.

"You won't _believe_ what just happened!" Rowan almost squeaked, her arms flying everywhere in what Molly could only guess was excitement, "_I_ can't even believed it happened!"

Both Colton and Molly knew they were about to be told some extravagant story about her and a prince, and the whirl of romance they had experienced over the summer. Of course it was a twisted and well imagined version of the truth, yes Rowan travelled to different countries every summer, and no there was no prince. It was your normal family holiday with her older brother and sisters. Unfortunately for Rowan, being the youngest of a big family had taken its toll on her. She hardly got noticed by her any of her siblings growing up and grew into the loud, rather attention seeking girl she was now. It helped she was a gryffindor with the trait to be as loyal as a dog.

"James Potter said he liked my hair. _James Potter_, of all people, I promise you I'm not even joking. You know what he said? He said '_your hair looks different, I like it_'," She beamed and sat down beside Molly, clearly love struck, "Like I know he's your cousin, Molly, but he's hot. Hotter than last year, or the year before that, or-"

"Your tits are bigger."

Both girls heads snapped round to stare at Colton, who still by Molly's shame, was staring at Rowan's chest.

"I mean yeah, your hairs different and that, ain't it every year?" he simply shrugged, "but your tits… I swear their bigger."

If she had the skill, Molly would have used the silencing charm on him at that instance. Rowan, however, unlike Molly who would have blushed and seeped to quietness herself, only laughed at the other wizard and looked down at her own chest.

"You haven't changed one bit, Colton, still the sex deprived boy you were last year. Your housekeeper still not giving in?" Rowan questioned and blood only came rushing to his cheeks.

It finally clicked, the so called pair of 'tits' Colton had seen over the summer had only been those of his sixty year old house keeper. It made Molly smile a little to know her perhaps her friends summer has sucked almost as badly as her own.

Knowing she had won the battle and left Colton speechless, Rowan looked towards Molly and raised her eyebrows, "Scorpius still a no show?".

Molly shrugged, "It's been two years since he sat with us now, I think his mind is made up."

Her two friends gave a silent nod, they both knew how Scorpius' relationship with Rose had affected Molly. Though neither had any idea of her feelings towards him, they knew she was the closest to him than anyone else. For the the thirst three years at Hogwarts they had been as thick as thieves. It would surprise you what a slytherin and a gryffindor could come up with when their minds were put together.

It all started on the first train journey to Hogwarts, it's why Molly hated the train so much now. Sitting in a compartment alone, separate from her cousins whom she had not spoken to in two years, she had been writing a list of ways to get through the year without being noticed. After all who wanted to befriend someone who was closer to a squib than a witch, even if everyone insisted she was simply a late bloomer.

She had noticed from her seat a silver haired boy pacing back and forth past her compartment and finally growing tired of his constant movement, Molly yanked open the door and asked if he wanted to sit. Turned out most compartments had at least one Potter or Weasley in and he was not allowed to mix with their kind. Worried she may have made her only friend, she did not tell the boy her surname, only that her name was Molly and she learnt his was Scorpius Malfoy. Throughout the train journey they had joked and laughed, connecting over their common interest of quidditch and listening to Molly's telling tale of her fascinating time as a so called squib. Surprisingly Scorpius, being a Malfoy, didn't actually judge her for her lack of magical skill and seemed to want to help her.

Everything changed when they were placed in their different houses and Scorpius discovered she was infact a Weasley. Molly could have guessed he was going to ignore her for the first few weeks after that, after all he had been grilled by his father all his life that Weasleys were vermin. It was not until one Defense Against the Dark Arts class that everything change. Every student had previously been assigned to practise the Knockback Jinx and perform it in class, if anyone failed, they faced two weeks of detention. Molly was a mess at the time, she tried for hours every day, all she could produce was stupid little sparks. It came her turn to demonstrate the jinx in front of everyone and she knew embarrassment was heading her way. She flipped her wand back and stuttered rather than said the incantation, and to everyones surprise, repelled the table in front of her with great force. A while later she learnt Scorpius was stood behind her at the time and done the spell for her without anyone noticing.

It appeared judging someone for their name and status just was not him, besides he could not watch his friend be put through such embarrassment and hell of detention. Since then the two had been attached at the hip. Scorpius always joked about being like her older protective brother, which only made Molly die a little more inside.

Rowan smiled apologetically at her whilst Colton called him a whipped bugger and mentioned how he enjoyed different girls companies rather than just one.

"I bet you, one of these days he'll come running back to us," Rowan assured.

Colton knew his friend better than that, they were room mates after all. The four still hung out together at school but Scorpius had also fallen into the group of the Weasley-Potter clan thanks to Rose.

"I bet you he's shagging her right now," he gave a confident nod.

Molly jabbed him with her wand as it was just about the only usual thing she could do with it, "you're a gross boy, Mclaggen."

Although as if rehearsed on time Rose walked past their compartment looking more flustered than usual, a couple buttons of her blouse undone. The three of them followed the trail to whom her hand was attached to and it wasn't Scorpius Malfoy.

Rowan sighed, feeling awful for her friend, "it's started again…"

Molly only nodded, though the other witch was right, the cheating had started again and Scorpius still had no idea.


	3. Idle Rumors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, etc. all rights belong to JK Rowling!

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry for the long wait, but thank you to all those who have followed, favorited and review, it's really appreciated! To make it upto you guys I will be updating twice next week and hopefully figure out a schedule so I can do that every week, thanks again!

* * *

Molly was fascinated yet astounded within this day and age she lived, it was only a few years ago in fourth when she and many others were worrying about the preparation for their owls. Magic was number one priority back then, it was alluring, captivating and every witch and wizard wanted to be the best. And now, just a couple years later, it amused her to watch those around her put magic on the back burner, allowing sexuality to become more important than magic itself.

It appeared not even half a day had passed in Hogwarts yet, and every sixth year was either discussing who was shagging who, or which students still had not lost their virginity.

Molly found it all absurd.

"Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?"

It was the same old tiring voices Rowan and herself could hear as they made their into the girls dormitory of the Gryffindor tower. The same five beds with the same five girls. Rowan peered over to Molly with a look of dread and they both held the same thought; why were the other three in here already?

Every year the both of them cut the start-of-term feast short, allowing them time to settle into their dorm without the commotion of the other girls. Unfortunately this year they too had turned up early, much to Molly's dismay.

She could only grimace in irritation as they were knowingly discussing boys.

"About Trevor Baldwin!" The girl who somewhat resembled a curious squirrel was sat on the bed next to Molly's. Her short legs were crossed and she appeared more than eager to want to jump into other peoples business as always. Some called her Meghan, but the beady eyed girl mostly went by Midge for her short stature. The only thing Molly could really admire about this girl was her fine, straight hair, the colour of fine gold, she always wore it in a perfectly elegant ponytail. Something Molly had been attempting and failing for years.

Meghan was well known for her prying ways, her ears were forever flapping when gossip was flying around. If you wanted to know something about someone, Meghan was your girl. Merlin, for a muggle born witch she had truly made a name for herself in the wizarding school, Molly had to give her some credit.

"Stop beating around the bush and cut to the chase, Midge, what about Trevor Baldwin?" This time it was Rose who spoke with the role of her eyes. She was brushing through her waist length mane; her hair was red like blood, the colour of the devil, and it was her pride of joy. Molly envied her for it, she had always been the prettier cousin out of the two.

Meghan looked almost insulted at Rose's brash reply, but it was a look easily camouflaged by her eagerness to spread gossip. "He's gay!" she blurted and covered a hand over mouth as if from embarrassment, "Trevor Baldwin is gay!"

"Are you joking?"

All eyes were swiftly turned to the quiet one in the room, Molly had almost forgotten she had shared a dormitory with the girl for the past five years. Nova Fawcett was that quiet but pretty girl, with thick curly hair that reminded Molly of a winding river, it fell in black knots down her back. For years it confused Molly why Nova and herself weren't friends, they were more alike than the rest of the girls in the room, yet the answer came in one word one; Rose.

Her wide gray eyes fell on Meghan at the mention of Trevor Baldwin, "Midge.. Meghan!," she hissed quietly, obviously not wanting Molly and Rowan to hear their conversation. "Are you joking about Trevor? You know I went out with him in fourth year."

Meghan roared with laughter, "Perhaps you're the one who turned him gay then," she said, stunning Nova into complete silence as she hid herself behind her book.

"Midge, shut up," Rose spoke up, throwing Meghan a glare, "we all know you were the last one to date him."

A devilish grin seemed to spark across Rose's face at the mention of this and it also seemed to be news to Nova who looked utterly horrified. Molly hadn't the faintest idea who this Trevor boy was, but from the sounds of it, he was causing quite the gossip through the school.

"I… I told you that in confidence, Rose," Meghan uttered, glancing over at Nova who even had tears glossing over her eyes, "Nova I promise… I promise it was nothing, we only dated for like a month!"

The two girls seemed to be silently having a conversation through a stare, with Meghan and her pleading her, and Nova with her watering ones, Rose looked nothing more than satisfied by her stir of the pot. It was this that disgusted Molly about her cousin, she lived off the pain of others and it confused her how Scorpius could not see this. Even more Molly hated how sometimes people would compare her to her cousin.

Ever since the two were little friends, acquaintances and even strangers to the Potter-Weasley family always seemed to question the relation between Rose and Molly. Accusing them of being twin sisters switched at birth for their close similarity in looks. It was a bizarre accusation but there was absolutely no denying their uncanny similarities. They shared the same red hair, the buttoned nose and to an extent even the same voice, however they also couldn't be anymore different. In appearance Rose was that girl all first years tried their hardest to copy; if one day of the week she decided to wear her hair up, the next day the majority of first years wore their hair the same way. It was the same with the way she dressed or even painted her nails. Molly bet her life if Rose one day shaved her head then the younger students would take this as a trend starter as well. That was the thing about Rose; teachers, students and almost everybody adored her. As for Molly Weasley II? well thats the question everyone asked, who even is Molly Weasley?

"You know," Meghan piped up after a moments silence, her face now as hard as stone, "Trevor even bleached his hair over the summer, some say he's trying to look like Scorpius. So you better watch out Rosie, sounds like Trevor is after your man."

At the mention of Scorpius' name, Molly couldn't help as her head shot up towards Meghan, her cheeks growing a painful red. She wished for the life of her that she would one day be able to control her emotions but she was yet to even see Scorpius. For some reason he had not been at the feast and it was obvious now he hadn't been with Rose as she had thought earlier. It frustrated her how much she missed him, but it had been almost two months. She had seen him only once in the early days of the summer and that was simply a run in during a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Even now it made her smile and stupidly giddy when he had lifted her up that day and spun her around in a bone crushing hug, telling her how he missed her. Though all she could think was how he didn't miss her the way she missed him, he had been spending his summer with Rose of course.

Molly shook her head, it was too often she got lost in her own thoughts these days.

Meghan was still sat with her eyes in slits towards Rose. It was more than obvious to everyone in the room that she was trying to get a rise out of the redhead and everyone watched as she always failed. Rose was as calm as a dove, it was this that Molly often compared her to the ice queen for.

"Dear sweet Meghan," Rose laughed that nail biting laugh, "Scorpius loves me, he would not betray me like you betrayed Trevor. Who was it again you kissed while you were still with him? Oh that's right my cousin, James. You see some of us are actually faithful in our relationships, we respect the people we love."

Molly could not help it, she laughed and even Rowan joined in. It was the first time since they entered the room that Rose even gave them the time of day.

"Got something to say?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

Not believing she would even speak to them, Molly glanced warily over at her cousin, lost for words. They usually went about completely blanking one another. She simply shook her head in reply, though Rowan, courageously bold Rowan, had other ideas.

"You're a liar!"

All heads turned towards Rowan, the three other girls clearly were not expecting an answer back.

"What did you say?" Rose asked the other girl, her tone dripping with venom.

Rowan was not backing down though, she was everything a Gryffindor stood for, "I think you heard me, I said you're a liar," she accused and pushed herself off her bed, coming to stand in front of Rose, "You go on about being faithful and respecting others but everyone here knows what a crazy bitch you are. Sure you can convince yourself as much as you like that you're the perfect girlfriend, but I'll be damned if you expect me, or any of Scorpius' friends to stand around and be quiet about the fact that you're a whore."

For a moment, or maybe Molly could have imagined it, Rose had looked almost scared of the tall girl towering in front of her. That sign of weakness, however, was gone within a second. The red haired witch stood up in front of Rowan, though smaller, she looked just as fierce.

"I don't know who you think you are," Rose sneered, looking Rowan up and down, "I mean, the pink hair? you look like a pygmy puff. But if you think you can come in here and accuse me of utter nonsense which you haven't even specified, then I'm sorry to say that you truly are setting yourself up for failure. You consider yourself Scorpius' friend but not once has he mentioned you, ask yourself this, how much can you truly mean to him if he doesn't talk about you?" she lightly shrugged and let a fake smile grace her lips apologetically before sitting back down onto her bed.

Rowan turned silent, an effect Rose had on a lot of people after they stood up to her and Molly could not stand it any longer. She walked over to her friend and placed an arm around her, even if Rowan looked more pissed than upset, Molly knew deep down that Rose had hurt her. Rowan just was not one to show her true feelings.

"You can go," Rose ushered them away with a flick of her hand.

Just as Rowan turned to walk away, it was more than a heroic moment as Molly stood her ground, something she would give herself a pat on the back for later. "We saw you, Rose," she told her cousin who simply glanced up at her nonchalantly, "on the train? you were coming out of a different compartment with Owen Wood,"

"And?"

Molly took a deep breath. On many occasions she had been noted for her short temper which she never denied, Rose, however, seemed to be one who triggered it most. "You shagged him!" she practically yelled at her.

Once again, Rose remained perfectly harmonious as she continued to brush her hair, "You can't be sure that was me, there's a lot of girls with red her, Molly."

"I saw you," Rowan joined in.

"Like I said," Rose narrowed her eyes at both of them, it was almost threatening, "It could have been anyone. Like Molly, she has red hair, the same height as me, obviously just not as pretty. It could have even been her you saw, Rowan. Molly might have shagged Owen Wood."

Rowan shook her head, "No, I was with-"

"Molly Weasley shagged Owen Wood?!" Meghan interrupted.

And that was all it took, one little lie that Rose twisted to how she pleased and a rumor had started that would spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. Molly went from being the unknown Weasley to the most talked about within the hours and she knew she was in for a hell of a ride, and not the good sort.


	4. Vacant Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, etc. all rights belong to JK Rowling!

* * *

**Authors Note:** As promised another chapter without the prolonged wait! thank you Ivyvinex and Plucie who reviewed on the last chapter, your feedback means a lot! Let me know what you all think about this one. Next chapter shall hopefully be up on Tuesday.

* * *

He was like a brooding storm of over thinking, about to erupt and he was also heading right towards her.

Everyone knew you should never mess with Owen Wood. He was a boy full of wit and laughter at the best of times, students would line up to bask in his presence, but when one tried to even attempt to defy him or call him wrong, then you were simply in the shit. Molly had fortunately only crossed him once and that was during his fourth year when he trying to impress a fifth year girl with his Quidditch Knowledge. Having a father who was a famous quidditch player, Molly had found herself nosing in on their conversation, thinking Owen might just know a lot more about her favourite sport. To say she was angered with the conversation would've be an understatement. It seemed Owen had thought it smart to insult her aunt Ginny about her previous position on the Holyhead Harpies, saying she had not gained her position on skill but because she was the famous Potter's wife. Molly had intervened at that point and pointed her wand straight at Owen, of course he laughed at her, what could a witch with no magical skill do with a wand? well Molly demonstrated just that, reeling back her wand and instead slapping a hand straight across the smug Ravenclaws face.

Owen had hated her ever since; she had been the first witch to embarrass the great Owen Wood and the first to make a girl run away from him. That moment in third year had also been the only occasion in her Hogwarts history that anyone had talked about her, that was until now. Even more coincidentally, it once again involved Owen.

It was the first morning of the school year and one Molly would have done anything for a long lie in. By all means this was not an option, it was a day to collect her years schedule, attend her first lessons and once again go unnoticed by everyone. At least she would not go unnoticed by Scorpius she hoped, she missed her friend, her _best_ friend and she'd be damned if she let Rose go another day taking him away from her. It was a fortunate thing the both of them had decided and agreed to take Astronomy, one of the very few lessons she had with him.

With Lesson's due to start in an hour, she was rushing to have a shower and throw on her school robes. It appeared all the other girls had already gone to breakfast, even Rowan, not even bothering to at least wake her up in the process. Thanks to them, she now found herself descending the stairs at a rapid pace and bursting into the Great Hall with hope there was still time for breakfast. But she never got the chance.

Heads were turning fast toward her, staring, pointing and some whispering, one was even heading her way. Though it wasn't just anyone, it was Owen Wood, the one she had been supposedly shagged. His face was contorted into emotions she could not even begin to decipher, anger maybe, confusion? possibly and perhaps even humiliation.

Molly stopped walking the moment her feet hit the entrance of the hall. She wanted to stare back, but her hands were shaking, to look at an angry Owen was like looking at the sun, you became blinded by his outrage. Instead she glanced straight towards Rose and her little posse of 'friends', they all wore the same self-righteous smiles.

"What do you want from me, Weasley?" Owen spoke in a low voice as he approached her, it was a surprise to not hear him shout. "Do you have some petty girl crush on me? because these are some sick twisted ways to show it."

Molly frowned, sick twisted ways and a crush? how did a rumour even in the slightest make her sick and twisted, let alone have a crush on a pompous fool. She lifted her head, ready to give the seventh year a piece of her own mind, she instead discovered herself staring at his battered face. With one eye black and blue and the other swelled to the point that he couldn't open it, he spoke through a very fat and cut up lip, "Well?" he asked.

"I-" Molly blinked and sucked on her bottom lip, completely lost for words, "I…"

Owen grunted impatiently, "Just stay out of my way, Weasley."

The entrance doors slammed as he made an exit, leaving an eerie silence behind and the whole of the student body staring at Molly. She was not used to this much attention, in fact she hated it. She wanted to shout at them to quit looking at her and mind their own business, but she did not have the guts. Sure she was fearless when it came to riding her broom as fast as it could go, or sneaking out past curfew to feed the thestrals in the forbidden forest, but anything that involved people and the status quo; she was coward.

Someone standing up from the Slytherin table caught Molly's attention and she had never been more relieved. Scorpius regarded her with a small smile, while her other two friends glared over to the three girls on the Gryffindor table, it was no doubt them who had spread the futile rumour.

As he approached her, she couldn't hold back any longer, she ran the rest of the way and wrapped her arms around him in a embrace. Scorpius laughed and lifted her up within arms before setting her back down onto her feet, and it was a hug she could never not miss.

"Can we get out of here?" Molly pleaded.

Scorpius nodded, "C'mon."

_iiii  
_

As it turned out the weather in Scotland was surprisingly dry and rather warm for September and the lake seemed like the perfect escape from the Hogwarts drama. Molly sat herself down along with Scorpius, Colton and Rowan on the grass, basking in the last of the summer sun. Lucky for her, Rowan had collected her lessons schedule off one the teachers and her first period of the day was a free. The other three had happily skipped out on their first lesson just for her.

"Ya'know," Rowan started, tilting her pink clad head towards the sun, "I think this is the first time in two years the four of us have skived a lesson together."

"We done it plenty of times last year, Ro," Colton argued. Molly was shocked he was even paying attention to the conversation, his eyes seemed to be fully content on staring at Rowans open blouse with the top few buttons set apart. "What'd you think we are, wee boffins?"

"Ya'know what I mean, you idiot. It's been like two years without Scorpius," she corrected herself and the three of them glanced over at Scorpius.

He was the only one laying back on the grass with his eyes closed, his silver blonde hair almost white in the sunlight. A smirk spread from ear to ear across his face, "Am I that good looking, you all have to stare?".

That was the thing Molly loved about him, he deflected awkward moments with his sense of humour. Even if all those awkward moments were related to Rose and the amount of time he didn't spend with his friends anymore.

"No Scorpius, you're as ugly as a Filch on a bad day and that's about as ugly as you can get," Molly joked, poking him in his side.

With his fast reflexes, Scorpius grabbed her finger with his hand and stared up at her humorously. She hated it when he done that, it only made those stupid butterflies in her stomach flutter all that much more when he was around. "C'mon Freckles, we all know you're secretly in love with me," he grinned.

If only he knew the truth.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." she grinned back at him and let her attention drop down to her hand which he strangely still had a hold off, longer than necessary. She would have said something had it not been for the bruises she noticed on his knuckles. "What happened?"

It was then Scorpius snatched his hand back and his eyes grew dark, capturing the attention of Rowan and Colton who appeared to previously been in another stupid squabble.

"Mate, you get into a fight or something?" Colton asked first.

Rowan almost laughed, "I bet the other guy looks far worse off than you."

It was nothing but a true statement and something that often worried his friends. Molly knew Scorpius better than he liked her to know, and the one thing she knew was his pleasure when it came to dueling other wizards or even a dirty old fist fight. It was what separated him from ever becoming a Gryffindor, Scorpius had a dark side that most Slytherins had and it was the one thing that scared Molly about him. Fighting had always been the one thing he channeled to take his inner demons out on.

He shrugged, still looking up at the sky instead of his friends. "It's nothing," he insisted, rolling his injured hand until it cracked, "just a fight with someone who had it coming."

"It was Trevor Baldwin, weren't it?" Colton said knowingly, "He's had it coming since he came out. Do you know the amount of perfectly fine lass' he's deceived? They were all the hot ones, I tell ya, the ones not even I could get."

Scorpius finally looked over at Colton, even if it was only to throw him a dirty look, "That's messed up, mate." he shook his head as Rowan punched Colton in the arm for stupidity, "I'm not that much of a prick that I'd beat some more poor kid up."

"Then who was it?" the other wizard persisted.

Like a light bulb switching on her head, Molly did not need Scorpius to tell her who it was, she already knew. "Owen Wood," she answered before he could, her eyebrows creasing in disgust, "It's Owen, isn't it? His face was completely battered earlier, that's where you were last night during the welcoming feast as well, Owen wasn't there either. You were beating him to a pulp and I bet he couldn't even fight back. Everyone knows he's better with his wand than his fists."

Scorpius sighed, and looked almost ashamed with himself as Molly grilled him. She always had the power to make him feel bad about himself when he done something wrong, this time wasn't any different.

"Is this because of that stupid rumour?" Rowan asked.

"No, this happened before the rumour got out," Molly explained and turned her head away from Scorpius. She knew in times like this when she become even the slightest bit agitated, it was best she set on focus on something else; like the lake, in exchange of becoming annoyed and starting an argument. "And just so it's clear, I didn't sleep with Own Wood, I haven't even had s-" she stopped before she could say anything else, though her blood red cheeks said what she didn't.

"I know you nothing happened between you and Wood," Scorpius admitted.

"How?"

"Rose, I know what happened with her and that dick, so I beat the shit out of him," he shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, he had it coming."

Molly could not be sure who was more confused; Rowan, Colton and herself who were glancing at one another with frowns on their faces, or Scorpius who thought Owen needed a beating, instead of Rose.

"Ey?" Rowan asked, clearing dumbfounded, "What in merlin's name are you going on about? You do know that bitch cheated on you… please Scorpius, tell me you're not that dumb!"

It was Scorpius' turn to look even more confused than the rest of them, "What?" he creased his eyebrows, "that's bollocks, that idiot took advantage of Rose on the train, she told me so herself."

"She told you a pack of lies, haven't you even realised she's the one who spread the rumours about Molly? Ya'know.. _your_ friend!"

Molly sighed, this was one fight she wanted to stay out off. For years she had tried to convince Scorpius of the bad person Rose was. However when she even got the slightest bit close, Rose would swoop in and act like the sweet girl she tried so hard to be, and Scorpius always believed her act. Why wouldn't he? he never witnessed her true side and with only his friends saying what a bitch she was, whilst everyone else praised her for being an angel, he had no evidence. Molly had somewhat became civil with the subject, that was until Rose revealed her true colours to him.

Scorpius run a nervous hand through his hand, "Is this true, Molly?"

Molly looked from Rowan to Scorpius, on the one hand she could join in on Rowan's bitch fest about Rose but that was it, it was simply bitching, they had no evidence to prove their points. "I don't really know who spread it… yes we accused Rose of cheating on you, that's just because we saw her with Owen on the train. I guess she was joking saying we could've seen any red head with Owen, that it could have even been me with him," she shrugged, "then her friend, Meghan, she overheard our conversation and took it the wrong way. She thought I actually shagged him."

In a way she had spoken the truth, Rowan though continued to glare at her and Molly knew she thought of her as a coward. The both of them knew Rose had indeed cheated on Scorpius, and had a hand with the rumour spreading, it just was not enough to convince their friend.

Scorpius let out a breath of air, lifting himself up into a sitting position. No one wanted to get into an argument and settled that it was all a misunderstanding. Scorpius would carry on dating Rose, Rowan would carry on despising the girl, Colton would… well carry on being Colton, and as for Molly, she did not know what to do with herself. If only she knew the trouble she would bring within the next few weeks of not allowing Scorpius to know the truth.


End file.
